Women wear sports brassieres (bras) to support their breasts and reduce the bounce that can be experienced during exercise for comfort. Research has shown that ill fitting bras, commonly worn by many women, can result in damage to the fragile ligaments, which can be irreparably stretched, broken collar bones from sudden movement, and possibly nerve damage. These issues can be of even greater importance to larger chested women. If a woman experiences pain or discomfort during exercise, she may decide to stop exercising, which may be detrimental to her overall health. The present inventor has determined that this can be a more significant problem, which has not been adequately addressed by current sports bras.
A mastectomy is a surgical procedure for removal of a portion of or the entire breast, usually to remove cancerous tissue. The operation can be performed in a hospital or in an outpatient clinic, depending on the extent of the operation. The operation takes from two to three hours. Three to five weeks are needed for full recovery.
Drainage shunts are left in the surgical incision for a few days after the operation; these typically are removed in five to seven days if the area is healing normally. The drainage shunt removes fluids from the surgical site. These fluids can include blood, lymph fluid and other bodily fluids. Without a drainage shunt, fluid buildup can cause problems with swelling, infection and pain. The drainage tubes extend out of an incision on the breast. The other end of the drainage tubes are connected to a collection container. The placement, retention and support of the collection container present a problem for the post surgical patient. The present inventor has determined that this can be a significant problem, which has not been adequately addressed by current garments.